Decisions
by TheRoadToTheLake
Summary: Sequel to 'The Choice' Snippets of Hermione and Malfoy's life leading up to what he saw in the pensieve.


Okay so I got a lot of Reviews asking for a sequel to 'The Choice.' So here it is.

These are just snippets of times Hermione and Malfoy met after she received the award. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it again isn't edited wrote it on my iPhone from 2-6am. Now I've to go to school. I'm an insomniac is anyones wondering :P

* * *

**Decisions.**

**Hermione's Point of View**

The sun was beating in the window of the library warming my back nicely.

'You should be outside with the rest of them, yano? You already know you're going to do great," I hear the new Liberian say. She smiles over at me and breathes out happily before her fingers find their way back to her novel. I smile politely in her direction, contemplating going outside, but I have an ancient runes test tomorrow.

Temptation gets the better of me and I can't help standing up to take a peek out the window. It's slightly ajar and I can smell summer in the air. The library looks down mostly onto the whomping willow, not a destination most people spend their time at. Looking out into the abyss I contemplate how much has changed since I won that award. Teachers have been nicer in class and less challenging, and more reluctant to let me sit back and do nothing, when all I want to do is answer their questions. Harry, Ron and Ginny have constantly pestered me with questions, alongside loathing Malfoy even more. I don't have the guts to tell them what only Malfoy and I know.

The thoughts the enter my head daily clog my sanity flow from my heart to my head, that I practically make myself light headed trying to inhale some fresh air to clear the nonsense away. But it's in my light headed state that I notice him. He's Moving slowly, almost swaying._ Is he drunk?_ Pops quickly into my mind to be over taken by a fresh though._ Is he walking straight for the whomping willow? He is!_ I Panic looking around the library for some way to warn him. The new librarian is laughing, treating herself to a digestive. The contrast of safety inside and danger outside makes my palms sweat. Of course my over thinking wastes time, and when I look back out the window he's only inches away, swaying from side to side in an inebriated state of safety. The sweat on my palms leave finger marks as I press myself worriedly against the glass. I accept his fate as he stumbles the last yard towards the whooping willow. Clenching the glass I fear it might break as I see the willow begin to flex its branches. But then, as if there is a muggle God, nothing happens. I watch Malfoy stumble towards the trunk of the tree, falling into a sleeping position when he reaches it. The tree simple waves it branches around as if stretching and I can't help but be amazed, but immediately sullen. If the whomping willow can accept him, then why can't I?

xoxoxoxoxox

I stare at Ginnys tame straight hair in the row in front of me as we sit in a study period. Her class is correcting a test Ginny was in the infirmary for, therefore the teacher doesn't want her to hear the answers to it. Fortunately she's moved to study with the 6th years. Harry is beaming across the room.

I feel a weightless thud hit the side of my face snapping me out of my daydream, to find a crunched up piece of paper on my desk. My heart goes into recovery mood as it tries to stop itself from having a heart attack. I look around argus-eyed to see if anyone is paying attention. Ginny is winking at me and laughing. Professor Flitwick is grooming himself in the reflection of professor McGonagals transformed Vase. I try to unravel the paper as quietly possible but even some of the Slytherins have noticed.

'Did you get anything else out of the Ferret?' Ginny writes. I sigh, dipping the quill into the ink.

'No, he hates me remember I can't just waltz up to him and bring it up in light conversation' I write back. I look up from the page, crunching the page back into a ball. I take advantage of the Syltherins looking out the window at the first years flying lesson to full force nail Ginny in the back with the paper ball. She turns around immediately with an accusing expression. I pretend to be reading but I'm pretty sure my smile gives me away. I hear her laugh and unravel the sheet.

'You should say it to Dumbledore, make him get Malfoy to tell you! It's not fair! If he wasn't so good looking i'd be pissed!' the note says when she passes it back. My fingers produce an unattrative amount of sweat as I try to write back.

'You think Malfoys good looking? You've never said anything before? What about Harry? You don't actually like Malfoy do you?' I fold the paper this time sliding it it a book and passing it to her as Professor Flitwick looks my way.

'Dont you? Come on I know he hates us and we hate him but that doesn't affect my eyes and he's hot. Come on he's the only kid in your year that didn't break out in ache. He was always hot. Must be something in the water at the manor that makes handsome asholes huh? Of course I don't like him he's a horrible person. What about Harry? Just because I like Harry doesnt mean I don't notice anyone else and come on don't tell me you haven't notices him?' she writes back.

I stare at the back for a while, so long in fact she looks back with questioning eyes that I have to show her my pen to prove I've started writing back. It's then when I begin to write that I feel his presence in the room. He's by the window with Blaise. He's only one row behind me to the left. I swallow deeply.

'I'm not blind Gin, I know he's good looking it's all any of the girls from year 7 talk about. It's exhausting listening to them. But he's foul treatment of me is a little hard to over look. But I supposed I didn't know him, I'd think he was lucky to be blessed with such good looks. But I guess they come at a price of his decency.' I scrunch the ball back up thinking perhaps I was a bit harsh. Leaning forward I throw the ball at the back of Ginnys head with a little too much force it ricochets of her head and flys to the left, landing just beside Malfoy's shoe. My heart pretty much crumbles into ash in my chest, leaving my lungs to expand and explode.

He looks up from his book and casts a questioning look around the room, stopping when he seems me staring abashed at him. He leans down picking up the piece of paper. I shake my head back and fourth in fear. He must see it in my eyes as he lifts his hand to throw it back. That's when I see Blaise leaning over questionably and Malfoy retracts the paper quickly pretending he just picked it up. Blaise notices the piece of paper and raises his eyebrow. Malfoy winks in a mischievous way before opening the paper. But I notice something before he opens it. As Blaise looks around to see who lost the paper, Malfoy mumbles something quickly under his breathe and unravels the paper. Blaise rolls his eyes as if uninterested and turns back to staring at Pansy. Malfoy doesn't look at me as he throws it back. When I unravel it I see nothing but potions homework. And all I can think about is that fact that he did something nice. For me.

xoxoxoxoxxoxox

Snape insisted we stay back an extra hour in options today and I'm furious. I'm missing my tutoring lesson with Annabel Scott, who quite frankly couldn't afford to have me absent. I can't help but glare at Frances in the back because I know she's the one falling behind. I'll offer to tutor her too if we could get out of here quicker.

I'm lost in thought when Snape dismisses the class that half the class is gone before I notice. I gather my books embarrassedly into my arms. Malfoy brushes past me, as I notice Snape is waiting for him at the top of the class. I stare at the conversing for a moment until snapes sleep deprived eyes meet mine.

"Being a know-it-all miss Granger I'm not surprised you feel inclined to know what myself and Mr Malfoy are talking about!" He says venomously.

I blush scarlett as I shuffle out of the room.

The corridors outside are empty as I lean my head against the stone wall for some coolness. I breathe deeply trying to cool my face down. I unexpectantly hear a loud bang followed by a screaming battle. The surprise makes me drop my books with a noticeable thud. I drop to the floor trying to gather them all when Snapes door opens and closes with a glass shattering bang. Malfoy emerged clenching his fist, holding them away from his waist as if they're time bombs.

'Fuck!' he screams at the top of his voice, bringing his arm back and sending it flying through a plywood frame. I stare at him in astonishment. I watch the blood appear near his knuckle. His raising his wounded hand to his mouth when he notices me on the ground two feet away with a heap of books infront of me. He assess me for a moment before taking out his wand and with a simple flick Im on my feet with my books in my hand. My hair even feels tamer.

But I have no one to thank as I see his silhouette disappearing down the hallway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I stare at all their beautiful faces, grimacing at the reflection of mine that I can make out in my glass.

"I feel ugly. Why did they have to have an end of the year dance? Why couldn't they have had an end of the year chess match. I wouldn't have to dress up for that," I mumble. Ginny turns and glares at me before laughing.

"Come on grumpy head, we're dancing!" she smiles before grabbing me in her death grip clutches before I can object.

To my disbelief it's not that bad. I move with the music feeling younger than I've ever felt. I feel infinite. Smiling up at the hypnotising lights I raise my hands with everyone feeling there presence as we all move as one. Like a wave of euphoria. I glance at everyone smiling feeling what I feel. Unfortunately my eyes find Ron wrapped around Lavender. His hands are on her behind and his tongue down her throat. Regardless of what I know for the future about being happy, this is now and it hurts now.

I tell Ginny I'm going to get a drink and she grips my face tightly and meets my eyes with her drunken gaze.

"Hurry back!" she screams over the crowd. I grab a full bottle of fire whiskey from under the stairs and make my way to the library. Rounding the last corner I uncork it as I feel the tears coming and the years piling back on. I feel 90 years old again as I slouch down on the couch and begin to cry. I wipe my eyes cringing against the amount of black mascara that rubs of on the back of my hand. I slug of a good mouth full of fire whiskey and it burns the whole way down and I don't grimace because I know I deserve it.

It's peaceful among the never ending stall and I find it easier to breathe. My problems elevate from my mind and drift away with the next swing of fire whiskey. I relax back into the chair only to be disturbed by two people banging through the library doors intertwined. Realising it's Malfoy and Pansy I wipe the tears from under my eyes, taking a bigger mouthful then usual sighing for the years before I lost my innocence.

They untangle when they notice me. I can see Pansy mentally sharpening her knifes but I merely roll my eyes.

"Let's find somewhere else Draco, leave the Golden girl to cry in peace," Pansy sneers, taking Malfoys hand. But Malfoy drops her hand and creases his eyebrows together as he stares at me.

"Yeah go, I'll catch up with you in a minute," he states, still staring at me.

"What?" Pansy asks, looking around like someone is about to jump out and say surprise.

"Go! I'll find you in a minute!" but this time Malfoys voice is more domiant and Pansy-being used to her place-leaves.

I dont want to talk or listen to Malfoy laugh at me because I'm crying over the 'weasel' so I get up to leave. Before I can even get two feet away from the couch he's in front of me.

"Steady on," he smiles taking the bottle from my hand and raising it to his nose.

"Fire Whisky huh? I was wondering who took it from under the stairs," he laughs, holding me up. I can't help but openly laugh in his face at this. I stole his fire Whisky.

"I'm sorry," I snigger.

"yeah, you seem it," he smiles again.

"It's okay there's still some left," he says , leading me back over to the couch. I flop down like a dead fish and he unsuccessfully tries to put me back into a upright position. For some reason I can't stop laughing like everything is hilarious. Finally he gets me sitting upright. Seconds later I feel his hands on my face, his thumb is rubbing away the tears under my eyes. I brush my nose with my hand trying to get all the snot back up there from crying.

"Attractive right?" I smirk.

"Very," he smirks back, but I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"What happened?" he asks then, his voice audibly more serious.

"No fun talking about me. Let's talk about the infamous playboy Draco Malfoy and what was happening between you and Ms Parkinson's," I say slurred, using far to many hand jesters.

"Don't worry about that. Now why we're you crying?" he asks again, voice deep and unlike his usual flirty tone he uses with the 7th years.

"Worry! Ha! Why would I worry about you and some other girl! It's not like you told me we were going to get married and have a son no less than 5 months ago and have been withholding all other information or anything! Worry? Me? Never!" I can't stop myself and when it's out Malfoy's smiling at me, showing me all his perfect teeth. I lick my lips slightly and he notices and laughs. This is the most I've ever hear him laugh.

"He's quite handsome yano," he says, staring away from me with a half smile.

"Who?" I ask.

"Our son." he replies, looking back at me. Our son. Our son. Our son. Our son. It repeats over and over again in my head.

"Yeah?" I ask, covering my mouth as a tiny tear drips from my eye. Malfoy nods.

"and when it happens Granger. It happens, okay? And I'll be there whole-heartedly. But for now I'm still Malfoy to you, and you're still Granger to me. And in this place, that's all we'll ever be to one another. Under this roof, and between these walls I'm just a boy and you're just a girl and I'm still that boy who called you a filthy mudblood almost every day since 1st year. And you're the know-it-all girl who punched me in the face in 3rd year. But maybe when we leave this place we can be something more. When we leave the prejudice and segregation and lies. But until then I just need more time to change. Because I'm still need more time to get to where you need me to be. I'm just not there yet."

I stare at him for what feels like decades, unmoving, mouth a jar, just looking at him. I have never heard him talk to anyone like that before. When the time eventually comes for me to speak I can't, so I nod stupidly and he laughs and I smile back for the need of something logical to do.

"I don't even need to ask whether you're okay with what I just said because I remember the way you yelled my name," he winks. My cheeks flush red instantly and I cringe with embarrassment.

"Stop!" I cringe. To this he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"You're too easy," he grins, teeth exposed again.

I but my lip as I smile up at him, unsure, nervous, even more nervous. Whats happening? In this time Malfoy's face has recomposed into a contemplative countenance.

"..and I am truly sorry Granger. For everything I said. I mean I was a horrible kid to you, to everyone. Unfortunately it would take years to explain why but maybe one day. Just know that I'm truly sorry and that I deserved that punch in 3rd year," he says.

"Tell me more," is all I can manage to say. I don't want him to stop talking.

"It's getting late. I've to go explain to Pansy why I ditched her for you. I can't exactly tell her the truth," he laughs.

"and what's the truth?" I rush out.

Malfoy stares down at me on the couch. I lean into his shoulder for reason I wont fully understand until later in life. This time he's the one who licks his lips.

"You know the truth," he says.

"Do I?" I know I'm testing him but I can't help it. And out of somewhere I manage to grow some lady-balls.

"Prove it," I whisper, trying to smirk but I know he can see right through my attempt at flirting. He fights a smile.

"Come on, It's late let's get you to bed." he says, lifting me up from the couch. But I clutch his shirt dragging him closer, with no idea where all of this is coming from.

"Since when does Malfoy turn down kissing some girl," I joke. But this is when he gets mad.

"You're not just some girl!" he squeeze me close, breathing heavily.

"What am I then?" I ask.

"You're the girl who thinks I'm lucky to be blessed with such good looks, but at the expensive of my decency," he smirks, rising his eyebrow. I push against his chest.

"You did read the note you jerk!" I blush. His fingers stroke my burning hot cheek.

"You think I'm good looking?" he asks, unable to fight a smirk.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I block my ears but I can still hear him laughing.

"Its okay I think I'm good looking too, no worries," he winks.

Then, for no reason I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my face against his chest. His arms wrap around me quickly, unexpectantly. We just breathe for a while. And when my patience ran out I look up at him.

"Please kiss me," I say. But he laughs it off like I'm a child asking for chocolate and suddenly I feel pathetic. I push him away and make my way to the door.

"What? Wait!" he calls, blocking the exit. He stares at me like I've gone mad.

"What just happened there?" he asks.

"Why won't you kiss me? Are you just taking the piss out of me? Am I that revoltin-" I scream before he catches me face in his hands and kisses me. His lips are moving with mine, so much more experienced than mine. He kisses me so softly and delicately I feel like a cloud. He kisses me longingly a few times before pulling back.

"Happy now!" he says, voice saturated with anger. I smile up at him like the child receiving the chocolate and his face softens down at me.

"I just didn't want to fuck it up okay? This is my chance. You're my only chance, okay?" he whispers low.

"Who ever thought you'd be saying that to me huh?" I smile trying to lighten the mood. He looks to be thinking this over.

"I think I always did, deep down." he says after a long time.

Then we're staring at each other again, but this time it's like the first day on the the train, and it's different. We're different now.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Although Malfoy and I weren't together after that day, we fought endlessly. There were countless times in the corridor when we would pull each other into empty classroom and screamed each other down. Mostly after each time I caught him with Pansy or he caught me with a 7th year boy who had shown interest. We would eat at each others throat, and boy could he scream.

Sometimes in the hallway he would slap my books out of my hand in frustration, often returning to help me pick them up when the hall was empty so we could scream at each other.

But sometimes my day was beyond bad. When teachers had taken points from my house for answering out of turn. He would just appear out of nowhere as if he knew I had had a shitty day, and he'd smile, reminding me that everything would eventually be okay, and I'd smile back so brightly because I knew only he could garuntee that.

On graduation he held my hand so tightly, as we crossed the boats back over the river, that I thought he would crush my bones, but I didn't care.

And after that night I didn't see Malfoy for a long time. 3 years in fact.

"Miss Granger, there's a young man here to see you. He says he an old friend. Shall I send him in?" Coral voice berms through the phone. I smile thinking its probably Harry messing with the secretary again.

"Sure, send him up," I laugh, turning around, taking out two cups for tea.

I hear the door open as the kettle boils.

"Two sugars in mine," I hear the voice say. My heart stops. I wipe around on my heel. When I see him the cups fall from my hand, breaking on the ground.

"Careful," he laughs. His voice is deeper and his hair seems a little shorter and beheaded. No the slick style I had know as a child.

"Malfoy," I breathe out. It's been so long. He drops his bag, moving closer to me. He looks different. His face seems less stresses. He almost looks younger, freer, happier.

"Draco," he corrects taking my waist.

I nod, a tear running from my eye. I know exactly what he means.

"Draco," I repeat.

* * *

Review=Love. Love you guys :)


End file.
